LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P11/Transcript
(Jack is seen in bed slowly opening his eyes before yawning) Jack: Morning every- (Jack looks to find Erin and Rose both laying on him) Jack: One.... (Jack looks around at the two as he tries to figure out how to get up) Jack: Umm....Guys? (The two remain fast asleep) Jack: *sigh* Aw man. I wanna get up but I don't want to wake them up. (Erin starts to snuggle closer to Jack) Erin: Hmm.... Jack.... Jack: E-Erin? Erin: Warm.... Jack: Oh man, she's talking in her sleep again. (Suddenly Erin kisses his cheek) Jack: Huh?? Erin: *Opens her eyes* Good morning. Jack: Oh uhhh, good morning. Erin: Sleep well? Jack: Y-Yeah. I did. Erin: You thought I was talking in my sleep didn't you? Jack:… Kinda? Erin: Well I was awake. Jack: Why didn't you say anything? Erin: Cause I wanted to stay like this. Jack: Oh. (Erin looks over at Rose) Erin: Hey, wake up sleepyhead. (Erin shakes Rose awake) Rose: Huh...? Is something wrong? Erin: Its time to get up little girl. Rose: Oh... I was enjoying sleeping. Erin: We all were but its time to get up. ???: Sure is! (Lex enters the room blowing an air horn) Lex: Wake up sleepyheads! I got you a new alarm clock! (The three cover their ears as Lex continues blowing the air horn) Jack: AH WHAT THE HELL?!! Rose: MAKE IT STOP!! Erin: STOP IT YOU IDIOT!!! YOU ARE HURTING ROSIE!!! Lex: Oops! (Lex stops blowing the air horn) Lex: I'm sorry, I had no idea she was in here! Rose: My ears hurt... Erin: *Picks up and hugs Rose* Its okay Rosie... Its over now... (Rose hugs Erin back) Rose: Where's Fluffy? (Jack sees Fluffy, grabs it) Jack: Here you go, kid. (Rose takes Fluffy and hugs Fluffy tightly) Rose: Fluffy... Lex: Aww that's so cute. Little girl and her teddy. Erin: Shut up. Lex: Hey! I wasn't being mean! Jack: Sounded like it. Lex: Sorry. Erin: Well, what did you need Lex? Lex: Like I said, I just came to wake you guys up is all. Jack: Well we're awaken now. You can go. And don't blow that damn thing again! Lex: Jeez I'm going I'm going. *Vanishes* Erin:..... Jack: It's like he just pops out of existence sometimes... Rose: Weird. Erin: Guys, lets get the others together. I want to find out what Lex's deal is once and for all. Jack: Good idea. Rose: Yeah, let's do it. (The three nod as they leave the room to find the others out in the living room) Jack: Hey guys. Alex: Sup. Miles: Finally awake huh? Rose: Yep! Erin: But we need to ask a favor from some of you. Izuku: What is it? Erin: We need help spying on Lex. Alex:.... what? Jack: We're gonna spy on Lex. Momo: You... Want to spy on... Lex??? Tenya: Having fought with Lex, that is a VERY bad idea. Erin: Yeah but we have a perfectly good reason to. Alex: And what's that? Erin: Haven't you guys noticed all the stuff that's been going on with him since he showed up here? Something's fishy. Jack: Yeah. Izuku: Did he do something wrong? Jack: Would you call being unaffected by time manipulation to be right? Alex: Wait what??? Jack: I stopped time when I fought with Ultron and Lex was completely uneffeccted. Uraraka: He could move??? Even while time was stopped?! No should be able to do that! Jack: That's what I thought too! Alex: Okay, now you've intrigued me! Mina: Same here! Foxtrot: Yeah! Jack: So, is that a yes on the spy mission guys? Miles: Yeah! Richie: Let's do it! Alex: I'm in, but you know what might happen if we get caught right? This is Lex we are talking. Kyle: I say, worth the risk. Lex has always confused me. Omega: Let's get started then. Alex: Then let's find Lex. Zulu: I did see him go out back earlier. He may still be there now. Erin: Then we'll start there! Let's go! (The heroes all head out back as they look over the balcony) Zulu: There! (Zulu points to Lex as he's seen on the beach staring out into the ocean) Jack: Okay now shh. That guy has really good hearing. Emily: Let's see how Lex's spends his day then. (The group watches Lex) Lex: *sigh* (Lex snaps his fingers, creating a small mirror-like orb) Alex: What the....? (The orb is shown as a window into another Universe) Lex: Let's see what we got going on in this universe. Erin: What.... The hell? Jack: So that's how he did it. Lex: Give me something good Y-78b. Izuku: Whoa.... (Lex continues watching the Universe) Lex: So boring! Next. (The orb vanishes as Lex creates another) Alex: Great, what's this one....? Jack: I don't know, it's too small up here to see. Lex: Hmm.... Wow. That rat is packing some fire power. Potential. (Lex vanishes the orb and creates another) Lex: …. Well well. A whole world filled with assassins. My my. (Lex vanishes the orb and makes another) Lex: A boy, his friends, and a marsh mellow looking robot are superheroes? Weird. But... I'll check again later. (Lex makes yet another orb) Lex: Oh wow look at this Star Wars/Star Trek rip off. Though I do like the looks of they're ships. (Lex makes another orb.) Lex: How about- Wow! Did that little girl just bring that thing to life!? Nice! Alex: The hell...? Tom: Impossible. Uraraka: Shhh, he's making more. Alex: Huh? Lex: What about you? … Oh a world full of psychics. Alex might like this one. Alex: What...? Izuku: How is he doing this? Lex: Oh this is incredible! A whole Omniverse full of potential and yet the humans have failed to even find one of them! Erin: Wait...what? Jack: Did he say "The humans"? Denki: But he's human too....Right? Alex: I don't even know at this point. Jack: Me neither. Jiro: So what should we do? Confront him with this? Momo: I honestly don't know. I don't even know what he's looking at. I heard him say stuff like "universes". Alex: So, he's looking other universes? Erin: He did say they haven't even been discovered yet. Alex: But....how? Lex: Alright, now what other universes can I use to make fun of Jack? (Jack facepalms) Lex: Let's see.... Ah. There's Jax. And his smoking hot daughter. Jack: The hell??? Alex: How many universes is this kid gonna peek into?! Erin: That's it, we gotta stop this! Jack: Agreed! Alex: No guys wait! (Erin and Jack jump over the balcony and onto the beach) Alex: Oh man... Erin: LEX!! (Lex turns in surprise, before he turns back around and makes the orb vanish) Lex: Oh Heeeeeeeeey guys? W-What's up?? Jack: Don't pull that! We watched everything! Lex: Y-You did??? Erin: Yeah! (The other heroes join Jack and Erin's side) Izuku: Lex, it's time for some explaining. Denki: You're really starting to weird us out man! Lex: Hey, it's what I do remember!? Jack: Then what the hell was all that??? Alex: We just watched you spy on other universes! Lex: What I do, is none of your damn business! Uraraka: Lex you can't just spy on other universes! Lex: I'm not "spying" on them! And you got a lot of nerve to talk about spying! You were all spying on me! Jack: You were trying to find people to make fun of me with! Erin: You referred to us as 'The humans"! Alex: Are you even human Lex?! Lex:..... Erin: Lex please, we don't mean you harm, we're just really weirded out right now. Lex: Well. If you don't mean harm, then you'll listen to me when I say this. Stay. Out. Of my business. Out of friendship and respect I'll let the fact you spied on me slide. This time. But next time you do this? You will regret it. (Lex snaps his fingers and vanishes) Alex: Lex! Erin: Let him go Alex. He'll be alright. Alex: But he- Erin: Alex, there's clearly more to him than we initially expected. Going any further right now would spell certain doom for us all. We need to stay back. Alex:....Fine.... Erin: Good. Now let's head back inside. (The heroes all start heading back up to the house. It then cuts to Lex teleporting to a strange blue space realm where he stands alone) Lex: Crap, that was close. ???: The mortals almost found out huh? (Lex turns to find the Creation Spirit Solneer behind him) Solneer: You're making a big risk staying with mortals like that. Lex: Hey. Someone's gotta keep an eye on them. Besides, you know how important these mortals are. Solneer: I know. But there's a lot of risk in that Lestros, especially with your concern with spying on other Universes. Lex: But just imagine all the possibilities if they found those worlds Solneer! Solneer: Lestros, you're the god of tricks and lies, not the god of espionage and intelligence. Lex: I know, but god work is so damn boring! It's best to spice things up! Solneer: Yes but the more you mention to humans, the more you risk yourself in the process. Imagine what would happen if they found out your true identity Lestros! Lex: Trust me, with my power that risk will never come to pass. Solneer: Yes, but The Reality Stone can only do so much to help you. Lex: I know. Solneer: Ever since the gods produced the stones, we've had to keep extra guard on them. Lex: Right. How's the Space Stone? Solneer: I sent it to Beacon. Lex: Isn't that the- Solneer: Wrong Universe Lestros. I mean the planet Beacon. Lex: Oh. I see. Solneer: The people of Beacon City promised to keep it safe for us after the previous owner died. It should be secure there. Lex: You sure? Solneer: Look I know it's been hard since your brother died, but you know it was all to keep the stone protected. Lex: I know... Solneer: And that's why we entrusted its protection to Beacon City. You know I created that planet for the sole purpose of keeping peace within the Multiverse. It's also why I've kept its presence secret to mortals for so long. Lex: Yeah I know. Solneer: You know how long it's been since you grew the stones? Lex: A few months? Solneer: Exactly. That's why we need to be careful, we don't know how powerful they are nor how many are still forming. Lex: Yeah... Solneer: So what's wrong? Lex: I'm just sick of it Solneer! Why do you insist on being so secretive to these other worlds?! These heroes could do so much good for my Universe! Solneer: Lestros, there has been many great heroes throughout history. Cloe Carter, Daniel Bearinger, Seris Lorthare, Allen Lenards, Garrick Vons, the list goes on from there. Lex: I know, but they can't help with what's happening down there! There's so many new threats forming, who knows what'll happen if one of them reaches another Universe! Solneer: I understand, but you know I can't interfere with mortal problems like that. If I could I would though. Lex: Then what do I do Solneer? Solneer: Help them for as long as you can Lestros. Just don't let them discover your real heritage is all I ask. Understand? Lex: *Sigh* … Fine. I'll keep it hidden. Solneer: Good. Just make sure these threats are destroyed. We don't want another Alkorin. Lex: I know sir. Solneer: Or another group of Sirens. Lex: Uh huh. Solneer: Or another Delanis, another Salem, another SDF or another Father or- Well you get the point just don't let me see anymore Omniversal threats grow from that place. Lex: Okay okay I get it! Solneer: Good. Now head home, I gotta go check up on Beacon and The Space Stone. Lex: Got it. See you later man. Solneer: Goodbye Lestros. (Lex opens a portal and returns back to Earth, leaving Solneer behind) Solneer: Now then.... (Solneer pulls a small yellow stone from his chest) Solneer: Time to find a safe place for this. (Solneer walks off. It then cuts to the other heroes back home as they watch T.V) Rose:.... Erin? Erin: Yeah? Rose: Did we do a bad thing with Lex? Erin:... I... I don't know little girl. Kyle: We've known Lex for awhile but he's always been a mystery. Emily: Yeah. Maybe there was more than we thought to him. Kyle: Definitely. Oh wait until Zach hears about this. Emily: Yeah... (Lex then appears in front of the door) Lex: Hey guys. Defenders: AHHH!!! Lex: Whoa whoa calm down guys! I'm not mad anymore, you can chill out now. Alex: Oh! Oh okay... Erin: S-Sorry Lex... You came out of nowhere. Again. Lex: Figured you be use to it by now. Rose: *Hiding behind Fluffy* I'm not.... Jack: Hey listen Lex we- Lex: No Jack, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Jack: Yeah well, we shouldn't have spied on you. It wasn't right. Lex: Forget it. Let's just move on huh? Alex: Sounds good to me. Lex: So. What are you guys doing? Erin: Watching the prequels to our favorite sci-fi series. Lex: Oh really? Bakugo: I've said it before, I'll say it again. The prequels suck. Erin: They do not! Lex: Oh I think I know this one. Erin: Yeah it's great right? Bakugo: No. Alex: Oh just wait till we get to the sword fight. Its one of the best ones in the whole series. Shame that the master- Erin and Emily: *Covers Rose/Lenny's ears* NO SPOILERS!! Lenny: Huh? Alex: Oh right! Sorry! Lex: Well, I'd like to watch but I- Jack: Have other Universes to watch? Lex: I mean to be fair Jack, they are fun to watch. Jack: Really? Lex: Yep. So I'll see you guys around. *Vanishes* Omega: I'm glad we made things right then. Mina: Me to. Lex is a pretty okay guy. Lex: *Re-appears* The master dies at the end! *Vanishes* Rose: WHAT?! Erin: LEX!!! (Alex and Jack laugh) Alex: Gotcha there guys! Jack: Ha! Lenny: Aw man! And I was ready to see what happened! Emily: Hey is okay Lenny. Its not about the destination, its about the journey. Lenny: I guess you're right. Bakugo: Spares you from the garbage reveal though. Erin: Don't listen to him kids. He doesn't know what quality is. Rose: I saw. Lenny: At least we can still enjoy that funny alien- Bakugo: DO NOT MENTION THAT FREAK! HE'S THE BIGGEST REASON THESE MOVIES SUCK!! Mina: He's comic relief! Get over it! Bakugo: Yeah well- (Bakugo goes silent as his mouth disappears) Alex: Huh?! Erin: Whoa okay! (The heroes see Lex peaking out of a hallway) Lex: Fixed it. Bakugo: *muffled yelling*! Lex: What's that? Sorry, I can't hear you! (The other heroes laugh as Bakugo gets up and runs after Lex) Lex: You want your mouth back kid? Bakugo: *muffled yells* Lex: Whoa language! Alex Nice to see the old Lex back for a change. Erin: Yeah! Kyle: At least now we know he's feeling better. Emily: Sure is. Now let's get back to the movie! (The heroes all look back at the T.V, happy for their friend's recovery) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts